


Candles

by TheWritingStar



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingStar/pseuds/TheWritingStar
Summary: Lucy always wondered why Natsu smells so good.





	1. Candles

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

There are many things that Lucy finds attractive about her boyfriend Natsu. Of course he is nice to look at but she loves how charming and caring he can be. He always puts her first and ever since they started dating, she’s learned many new things about him.

Specifically his scent.

She doesn’t know why but lately he always smells heavenly. Some days it’s a mixture of warm vanilla and cinnamon and others she gets transported to a tropical beach. She begged him to tell his secrets because she began to get a little jealous that her boyfriend smelt better than her and she knows for a fact, she bathes more.

However today was her lucky day. Laying on his bed, occupied with writing while he was taking a shower, if he wanted to cuddle with her after intense training, the boy needed to be clean, she noticed small bottles lined up on his dresser.

Curiosity wiggles through her as she inspected each of the small bottles. Each one displayed a decorative label.

Warm Vanilla

Cinnamon Spice

Campfire

Sandy Beach

Pine Tree

“Are these…scented oils?” She questioned and popped the lid of off one of them. Realization hit her when the smell reminded her of Natsu.

Placing the bottle back and hopping onto his bed once more, Lucy flipped open her journal as he came strolling out of his shower, wearing only a towel that she dared him to drop.

“Natsu?” She asked, and he quickly turned to her while hiking up his pants.

“Yeah?” He turned and watched her walk to him, picking up a small bottle and swirling the liquid inside.

“Are these scented oils?” She asked as she continued to inspect it.

“Uhh yeah”

“Why do you have these?” She was genuinely curious. She knows that these can by used for soap making or putting them in a humidifier to freshen up a room but he didn’t own one of those.

He looked around the room, debating on telling her or not. After some consideration and her insisting to know, he told her.

“Don’t laugh” Natsu grabbed the bottle labeled “Cinnamon Spice”

“Promise” Lucy even stuck up her pinky, swearing not to make a peep.

Carefully he tipped over the bottle onto his index finger, letting the oil drip onto it. He then dabbed it onto the back of his neck, elbows and even his lower back.

“What th-“ Lucy began but her nose was filled with the warm scent of cinnamon and the smell began to intensify.

“I don’t like cologne, they are all too overpowering, so instead I use these oils. When they burn, they smell good so I thought that since my body is always warm, I could use them” He placed the small bottle down and looked back at her.

“That’s why you always smell better than me” She pouted but stepped closer to him, placing her arms around his shoulder, the scent drawing her in little by little.

“My god you smell delicious” Natsu laughed as Lucy pounced on him, making them fall into the bed.

“I’m glad you like them.” He continued to laugh as she kissed his face.

Sitting up and practically straddling him, an idea popped into her head. “Like them? You’re like a walking candle. I know! We could go shopping and I can help you pick out scents!” She cheered and hoped off of him, making him grumble for being left.

“Do we have to go now?” He complained. He was still shirtless and having Lucy on top of him was getting him fired up but he followed her outside after slipping on a shirt and muttering about ruining the mood.

Inside the local craft store, Lucy began her search for the perfect scent for her man. Natsu sat on the floor knowing this would take awhile as Lucy already had three different bottles in the bag.

“Natsu are there any smells you don’t like?” She asked.

“Nothing floral or extremely strong, you know since my nose picks up scents better.”

“You got it. Also you wanna come and help me pick?” She didn’t turn towards him but her hand made the motion to usher him over. He stood up and leaned against the shelf holding all the little bottle of oils.

“Nah it doesn’t really matter to me. Why do you even care that much? I mean aren’t the other ones good?” He asked.

“Well yeah I do but just so you know, the better you smell, the more likely I’ll be glued to your side.” She turned and winked at him, making his become flustered. “Oh this ones a winner! Apple Spiced Pie and S’mores, since you are a walking campfire” she giggled and added both to her cart.

“Okay Luce that’s enough. Don’t waste all your money on making me smell good.” Lucy started to complain as she was dragged from the isle to the checkout line.

 

Together Lucy and Natsu walked into the guild hand in hand.

“Hey candle boy” Gray said as he passed the couple.

 

Natsu pauses and looked down at his girlfriend who giggled and looked away from his harsh glare.

“Lucy” Natsu growled.

“Relax babe, you smell incredible.” His frown soften as a kiss was planted on his cheek.

“You’re in trouble when we get home.” He whispered in her ear, her cheeks brighten to match his pink hair.

“Worth it” Lucy giggled “Candle boy” she said as she strutted away. Natsu just let out a laugh and joined Gray at his table. Then he punched him.


	2. Melt for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated.  
> Warning: Mature themes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy.

The night was still young and when he walked through the door, he already had a sense that he wouldn’t be going to sleep right away, and he was fine with it.

“How was the job?” Lucy purred. She was seated on the kitchen counter, eating ice cream. Natsu watched as she seductively licked the spoon, twisting the metal in her mouth, making him almost forget her question.

“It was fine, Gray and I got it done pretty fast.” He replied. He walked towards her, situating his body between here legs, and taking the spoon with mint chip ice cream in his mouth.

“Someone seems playful.” He laughed. She was wearing small pink velvet pj bottoms that were risen up due to her sitting. And the small crop top already had him fired up. Finishing her ice cream, Natsu wasted no time picking her up and caring her to their bedroom.

They hadn’t been alone for a while now and he was going to make up all the lost time. Placing her on the bed, he kissed her with intensity and desire. Their hand explore each others bodies, although they already knew every nook and cranny.

Natsu was about to unclasp the red silk bra Lucy currently wore but she stopped him.

“Its playtime.” She whispered and nearly unraveled him just but the sound of her velvety voice. She pushed his chest making him lay down and she walked over to a small box she left on the floor.

Bending down she gave her boyfriend a hot view and an endless list of what he wanted to do to her.

Bringing the small compartment over. She hoped onto the bed and straddle him.

“What you got there?” He asked. He loved playtime, he craved it, but she would only show that side so often. Usually he was in command but watching her from this view made him crave for her dominance even more.

“Remember How you told me about the oils?” She asked, making sure to grind her hips every once in awhile to keep his attention. “ and the wax cubes?” She continued.

His eyes darkened because he knew where this was going and he was ready to comply to her demands. “ I sure do babe.”

“Well,” She said and pulled out a dark brown cube, inspecting it. “Wax would be too hot for me, so chocolate and caramel will have to do.” She winked at him and lowered herself to give him a kiss.

He tried to deepen it but to his pain, she pulled away and put a finger to his chest. “Be good Natsu, I won’t use the chains, unless you misbehave.” She taunted.

He simply nodded and felt the small cube be placed on his bare chest. It was cold at first but his natural hit worked wonders on the cube.

Lucy watched as the small cube turned to liquid, dispersing into the seams of his chest and filling in all the muscle lines he had. Her eyes widened and she wondered they haven’t done this sooner.

The smell of intense chocolate filled her noise, caking her senses with passion. She lowered her head, making sure to watch Natsu as well, and licked the sweet substance from him, the rest of her body tempting him as she melted to him like the tasty sweet.

“Lucy.” He groaned. He enjoyed this very much but he wanted to touch her and feel her up, pleasure her but her hands had his above his head, pinned down with passion.

She placed three more cubes along his torso, inching closer and closer to his hidden glory and as her cool tongue hit the lowest point that the sweet liquid went, Natsu bucked his knees up, sending her body up and pushing her towards his face. Her squeal was music to his ear as he let out at laugh.

Her hands were now above his face and her exposed chest was inches from his face. Another squeak came from her when she was pulled down for a kiss.

A mixture of chocolate and caramel melted into his mouth, her lips like a candy store only he had access to.

He could feel her growl against him and he knew she was a little peeved that he ruined her licking fantasy but he wanted his own taste.

Moving to her neck, she finally voiced her complaints.

“I know you’re mad doll, but I wanted fun too.” He winked and she would fight back with a remark if her breath didn’t seize up when he kissed a tender area.

“ I’m not mad, but you will be getting the chains next time.” She glared at him but held a small smile.

“Anything you want babe.” He replied.

He placed a deep kiss on her lips and worked his magic.

Pushing her onto the bed this time, he hovered over her, his warm skin pressed against hers, he lowered his face until his nose touched hers.

“Now melt for me baby.” He growled and the dangerous look in his eyes made her putty in his hands.


End file.
